Broadband transceivers and noise sources have had limitations regarding the bandwidth of coverage. Where previously such electronic circuits were for limited portions of the electromagnetic spectrum and required multiple circuits to cover the whole radio frequency spectrum. The present invention a circuit overcomes such previous limitations by utilizing oscillatory reverberations in generating broader band gain of signal across the whole of the radio spectrum up to and to its end before the infrared. Where broadband transceiver actions are desired and or noise or jamming are required such a circuit, this circuit overcomes limitations of previous art where there were multiple stages needed to accomplish full spectrum output across the electromagnetic spectrum.